


Pumpkins

by cherrysprite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Pie, Pumpkins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: It's Henry's first Halloween, and Liam and Theo are doing it right; there are pumpkins, pie, paint, and the dads being way too cute.





	Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my other series, _ Ocean Water, Porch Light, Warm Blankets, _ you can take this as a sequel to that, after they're married and have a baby. If you didn't, that's totally okay, it'll make sense either way :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some useless fluff!

"You know, I've never heard of painting pumpkins."

The smell of baking pie filled the air as Theo rearranged pieces of newspaper on the kitchen table, and Liam laughed to himself. "You'd never heard of carving pumpkins either until you were seventeen."

"Seventeen wasn't exactly a great year," Theo grumbled, but he smiled as he set up a few bottles of paint near the pumpkins. Liam hummed and Theo's head fell back on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"How's twenty-five holding up for you?" He whispered in his ear before kissing it, making Theo shiver with glee. It was a move Liam had never expected to see before, but one he wouldn't give up for anything.

Theo shut his eyes and sighed. "Pretty great," he admitted.

"'Pretty great?'"

"Perfect," He relented with a blissful sigh. He could feel the smile against the back of his neck and looked over the table in front of him. "Are these ready?"

"Yeah, I primed them this morning," Liam said before going back to check on the dessert that was in the oven.

Three pumpkins, two large and one slightly smaller, sat on the table, slightly shiny from the primer and ready to be painted. They'd decided to paint them instead of carving them, since, well...

Theo walked into the living room to get Henry off his play mat and carry him to the kitchen. "Hey, bub!" He cooed, holding him out in front of him, and Liam grinned to himself. "Guess what we're doing tonight? Pumpkins! Yeah!"

Though Henry couldn't talk yet, he smiled a little toothlessly at the sound of his father's voice and reached little fingers out to grab at his shirt. "Okay," Theo sighed as he set Henry down on the table, facing him towards the pumpkin.

Liam didn't want to miss that moment. It was their son's first Halloween, after all, and for all the fuss that Liam's family made about the fall holiday, it was obviously going to make it's way into Henry's, too. Jenna and David were already so upset that they couldn't be there for his first pumpkin experience, and made them promise to send them lots of pictures of it, but they'd be there for the actual day of three days later for sure.

"What color?" Theo asked rhetorically, holding out three of the paint bottles for him to pick. Henry unknowingly chose a blue one and Theo nodded. "Just like your dad, huh?"

"What about me?" Liam asked, putting his chin on Theo's shoulder. Henry's fingers immediately reached to dip into the small pool of blue paint and Liam softly detoured them to the surface of his pumpkin.

"Favorite color," Theo said. "Even as a baby."

"Oh, you're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" Liam groaned as he handed Henry a small paintbrush to work with. "Okay, so you put it in the paint like this..."

"You were six months old, and it was a funny picture," Theo defended, kissing him on his temple. Liam pretended to dodge and kept trying to teach Henry to paint, small, guiding strokes on the pumpkin.

Before Henry had been born via surrogate, Jenna had taken it upon herself to give them some albeit good advice about raising a baby, but had also decided to share some of the stories about Liam. Theo had listened intently as Jenna told him some of the things that had happened when Liam was little, and Liam, twenty-two at the time, was somehow still embarassed by it. A picture of Liam covered in blue paint had come up, and Theo constantly joked that he wanted to hang it up in their house if Liam would let him.

"We should recreate that picture."

"We're not gonna purposely make our son blue," Liam scoffed, giving Theo a fond but incredulous look.

"Maybe not on purpose," Theo gasped slightly as he strategically swiped Henry's hand off to the side as he tried to press a handprint of blue to his own face. "On the pumpkin, bud."

Liam snickered and put a blob of yellow paint on his own paper plate, deciding to paint a cat. He breathed in the warm scent of pumpkin pie spice and glanced over at the oven, making sure it won't burn, then turned back to Theo. "What are you gonna paint?"

"I might go Henry's route and do something abstract," Theo said mock-seriously over Henry's random squawking. "I like his color scheme."

Henry smiled like he understood what Theo was talking about and started smearing yellow and green onto his pumpkin, completely ignoring the paintbrushes they'd set out for him to use. What can you really expect from a baby, anyway?

As they painted, Liam kept an eye on the pie but made sure he didn't miss anything. He wouldn't want to be turned away when Henry laughed and smacked a multicolored handprint right in the middle of his pumpkin, or the way Theo beamed with laughter as he did. These were the days Liam lived for; the ones spent with his husband and their son.

At one point, Liam came around to Theo's side, forgetting about the semi-failed yellow cat and opting to look at more important things. He wrapped his arms around Theo's waist and inhaled deeply into the crook of his neck, and Theo dropped his brush to rest his hands over Liam's, joined together and resting on the chimera's stomach. Theo kissed him on the cheek, and though he tried not to seem too affected by it, Liam could feel how warm his face had gotten with just the simple touch. "I love you," Theo whispered, smiling softly. His index ran over the silver band on Liam's ring finger, and he brought his hand up to his lips to kiss it. 

Henry was lucky he wasn't old enough to be grossed out by his parents yet, because he had at least eighteen more years of having to deal with them in the same place.

The oven dinged, the only thing that got Liam to step away from their embrace, and he waited for it to cool in the pan before he dished a piece out. "Alright," He said, bringing it over. Theo helped Henry wipe the paint off his hands with a piece of the scrap newspaper and brushed his own relatively clean ones on his jeans. "Moment of truth."

"It smells good..." Theo said cautiously as he took one of the forks Liam gave him. The beta wolf cut off a tiny piece for Henry to try, but he was just as excited for Theo to. "Alright, bud, you ready to try?"

Henry squeaked at his voice and they both grinned at him. "Okay, three, two, one..."

Liam put the little piece in Henry's mouth and Theo took a bite of his own, and Liam looked at them both with interest. Henry was calculating, confused, until he got a full-body shudder that made Liam double over. It was the same one he got when he had to eat peas or carrots for the first time. "No?" Liam asked through a chuckle, going to wipe his face with a napkin.

Theo imitated the shudder and cringed. "Baby," He said carefully but humorously, "This isn't a knock on your baking at all, but..."

"That's okay. Guess it runs in the family," Liam said with a shrug, taking the piece away to eat by himself later. Theo laughed and picked Henry up. 

"I'm gonna run a bath for him, I'll help you clean up when we're done," Theo told him, leaning in for a light peck on the lips. "I love you. Thank you for tonight."

As always, Liam didn't have a response. Theo said that every night, no matter what they were doing, and after a while, Liam learned he didn't need to say anything back. "I love you too," He said instead, watching as Theo glanced back at him with a kind expression as he carried their son to the bathroom upstairs.

_"Let's go get this guck off of you, bud," _He heard as he turned towards the dishes and paint-covered newspaper, leaning against the counter on both his hands. 

No matter how much Liam used to hate doing the chores, he set to work right away. He knew if he got them done faster, it'd be time to sit on the couch with Theo after Henry's bedtime, and he wasn't going to let anything stop him.

The smell of cloves and cinnamon still settled in the air as he started on the first plate, and all he could do was smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I was just in the mood for some Autumn/Halloween sweetness, so I figured what better to do than married!Thiam ? I love the idea of them having a kid, and I know I've already done some of that with Willow, but I'm going to explore what life with Henry is like a little further in the future :)) If you want to see anything specific with these three, I'd love to hear your ideas!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
